


All Tied Up

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tied too well and the rope had no give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> lillian13 gave me the prompt of "hmmm, Rodney has John tied down while he works (doing personnel evaluations), and for every one he does he plays with John...." Then ladycat777 encouraged me, which led to this.

John tried to wiggle his body closer to Rodney, but he was tied too well and the rope had no give. Frustrated, he gave up after a moment. "Come on, Rodney," he whined. "Don't you want to fool around?"

"I'm not listening," Rodney sing-songed. "I have to finish these personnel evaluations."

"Oh, come _on_. Colonel Carter won't care if they're a few hours late."

"And you'd know this _how?_" Rodney turned over another sheet of paper, eyes focused as he marked off little boxes. He was close enough that John could feel the heat coming off of him, and it just made him want it even more. "And if you don't shut up, I'm going to gag you."

John couldn't stop the whimper that broke loose at that. It was bad enough that he had (stupidly) held still so that Rodney could tie him up, thinking that they'd be playing within a few minutes. The idea of a gag in his mouth, bound and helpless, turned him on so much he couldn't _think_.

That got Rodney's attention, and he glanced over at John. "You want that, John? Want me to gag you?"

He might think the idea was hot, but he wasn't going to admit it. Instead, he shook his head no, biting his lip to show that he intended to be quiet. Rodney studied his face for a moment, then returned his attention to the papers in his hands.

When Rodney finally set them down, John had been stymied in every attempt to squirm free. So when Rodney grabbed him by the hair, tipping John's head to the perfect angle to kiss, he went willingly enough.

Rodney's lips were dry and a bit chapped, but they felt good pressed against John's. When Rodney licked along John's bottom lip, he opened his mouth with a soft moan. _Finally_, they were getting somewhere.

Except after a minute, Rodney's watch beeped and he pulled back. "Wha - " John said, opening his eyes, only to see Rodney pick up the goddamned papers again.

"Just a little break," Rodney said, making John let out a loud sigh.

"How much longer?" he demanded.

"The more you bitch and struggle, the longer it'll be," Rodney said, but John didn't really care about his words. Rodney's hand was wrapped around his dick, tugging gently, and John's hips arched, pushing his cock more firmly into Rodney's grip.

This time he was prepared when Rodney let go, but it wasn't any easier. He was so horny he could pound nails with his dick, and all Rodney was doing was teasing the hell out of him.

Over the next forty-five minutes, he had cause to rethink that. Rodney touching his dick wasn't teasing. Rodney caressing every part of his body _but_ his dick was teasing him. Rodney seemed to be using him as some kind of an award system. He'd finish a report, set it aside, then spend a minute or two touching John until the fucking alarm went off, and then he'd go back to paperwork.

When the final set of evaluations had been completed, and the whole stack was safely on Rodney's desk, John perked up. Maybe he'd get laid now? And Rodney was certainly raising his hopes, standing up and stripping off his clothes.

Then Rodney straddled John's waist before crawling up John's body. He only stopped when his cock brushed by John's lips. "Open your mouth," he demanded. When John complied, Rodney slid his cock in, moaning.

"God, I love your mouth," he said. That was all the warning that John had before Rodney started to thrust. They were shallow, so there was no risk of choking, but Rodney made it very clear that John's mouth belonged to him, to do with as he could.

John just focused on the cock in his mouth, on the feeling of being used. He couldn't keep from groaning every time Rodney slipped a little deeper, and he couldn't help wishing that Rodney would fuck him faster, harder.

One of Rodney's hands tangled in John's hair, pulling until pinpricks of tears burned his eyes. "I'm going - going to," Rodney gasped out, and that was all the warning that John got before Rodney was crying out and coming hard enough that John nearly choked.

He sucked Rodney through the aftershocks that shook him. When Rodney finally pulled out, John couldn't help pulling on the ropes pleadingly. "Please," he begged.

Rodney swung his leg over so that he was kneeling on the bed next to John, and without any warning or preliminaries, plunged his mouth down over John's cock, taking him deep and hard in one move.

John couldn't have stopped the cry if he'd wanted it to. Rodney's mouth was heaven, absolute heaven, and John was just barely aware that he was babbling something to that effect. Rodney chuckled, the vibration adding to the sensation.

Helpless, John pulled at the ropes, wanting to touch Rodney, wanting to trace his lips where they wrapped around his dick, wanting to ruffle his hair, but he couldn't do any of that. All he could do was hold still and feel his orgasm approaching like a freight train.

"I'm gonna come," he managed to gasp out, only to have Rodney take him impossibly deeper, suck even harder. John couldn't hold out against that kind of onslaught, and he cried out again and came so hard that his vision went fuzzy around the edges.

By the time his breathing had calmed somewhat, Rodney was busy untying him. As soon as his hands were free, he pulled Rodney down into a tight embrace. "Fuck, Rodney," he said.

"Maybe next time," Rodney said, smiling widely. "That's what happens when you annoy me."

"You know that you're giving me no reason to _stop_?"

"Who said I want you to stop?" Rodney leaned in and gave him a kiss, hard and deep, until John was gasping. "Thanks for the distraction."

"You're welcome."


End file.
